


Wake me up

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom John, Cutting, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Sub John, Top Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Pairing: JOHNLOCK - Drama/Romanze/Humor Grundsätzlich geht es nicht ums CUTTEN! Aber schon um SCHMERZEN - geht in die BDSM-Richtung. Sherlock wird seinem Freund John auf seine ganz eigene Art helfen mit seinem Leid umzugehen. Leseprobe: John wich zurück, ging jedoch nicht zur Tür, sondern stattdessen  zu ihrem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer. " Sherlocks Stimme klang dunkel und verbot sich jede Widerworte: "Füße am Boden lassen, Hände auf den Tisch und Klappe halten!"





	1. Chapter 1

Die Studie in Pink war abgeschlossen und John schrieb seinen Blog darüber. Er hätte glücklich sein müssen. Sein neuer Freund Sherlock Holmes war zwar exzentrisch aber allemal besser, als allein zu sein. Er hatte zu tun, mehr oder weniger. Die letzten Tage waren schon recht aufregend und seine Albträume blieben weg. Spätabends fiel er erschöpft ins Bett und schlief bis sein Wecker klingelte. Er war zurück im Leben und er hatte wieder eine Aufgabe. Und dennoch ... 

Alles hatte sich beruhigt und John hatte gehofft, nun endlich mal die Zeit zu haben Sherlock besser kennenzulernen. Bisher war das recht schwierig. Er war recht abweisend, wirkte gefühlskalt und brüskierte regelmäßig sein Umfeld mit seinem unsozialem Verhalten. Ihn mochte keiner. John war das egal und er wusste auch, dass er sich an ihn klammerte, wie an einen Strohhalm.

Doch nun lernte er einen anderen Sherlock kennen, einen der nichts zu tun hatte, sich langweilte und noch ungenießbarer wurde. Entweder redete er tagelang gar nicht mit John oder er regte sich über etwas Sinnloses auf. Er war launisch und unleidig, ungerecht und gereizt.   
Das war Johns Stichwort und er ging ihm besser aus dem Weg.  
Gut, dachte John. Irgendwie war es klar, dass es einen Haken gibt. Er musste versuchen damit zu leben.

An diesem Abend ging John schon mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl zu Bett. Er schlief schlecht ein und träumte sich durch den Kriegshorror, den er verdrängt geglaubt hatte. Nun, so einfach war es offensichtlich nicht.

Schnell atmend und schwitzend wachte John mitten in der Nacht auf. Sein Herz schlug zum zerspringen. Leider konnte er es auch nicht als Albtraum abtun, denn alles was er träumte, war real. Gequält stöhnte er auf. Es tat so weh. Sein Herz schmerzte, alles in ihm schrie. Schuldgefühle brachten ihn fast um. Er weinte, wie immer. Wann würde es je aufhören? Vermutlich nie. Und dann war er da der Punkt, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er nie wieder kommt, seit er bei Sherlock Holmes wohnte.

Einen Moment noch lag er zitternd auf dem Rücken, dann setzte er sich auf und machte Licht. Unter seinem Bett zog er dann eine alte Kiste hervor und wühlte darin herum. Ganz unten, auf dem Boden fand er die Patronenschachtel. Es war eine recht alte und er benutzte sie nicht als solche. Sie enthielt etwas anderes.

Fast liebevoll befreite John sein Lieblingsskalpell aus dem weichen, grünem Tuch. Er hatte es in Afghanistan benutzt und als Andenken mitgenommen. Als wenn er Erinnerungen brauchen würde, dachte er bitter. Aus seinem Notfallset holte er Desinfektionsmittel und Pflaster.

Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und starrte das Skalpell an. Seine Augen spiegelten sich darin. Er wusste genau, er musste es tun. Die Qual und die Unruhe tief in ihm würden sonst nie aufhören. Das Leid, was er anderen zugefügt hatte, musste er mit ihnen teilen, zumindest ein kleines, sehr kleines Stück, dachte er traurig.

Gleichzeitig war er aber auch aufgeregt, wie jedes Mal. Niemand wusste davon. Er hatte in Afghanistan damit angefangen und wusste einfach nicht, wie er wieder damit aufhören sollte, sich selbst zu verletzen. Der aufgestaute Schmerz in ihm würde ihn sonst eines Tages um den Verstand bringen.

Dann suchte sich John im milden Licht seiner Nachttischlampe eine Stelle an der Innenseite seines rechten Oberarms und setzte an. Er wusste genau mit dem Instrument umzugehen. Der Schnitt würde nicht zu tief sein und es würde nur eine dünne, weiße Narbe zurück bleiben, die kaum auffallen würde. Zumal er sowieso meist langärmlige Hemden trug. Manchmal schnitt er auch in den Oberschenkel, aber da brauchte er besseres Licht dazu. 

Er fühlte, wie die Haut sich schmerzhaft teilte, die oberen Hautschichten lautlos auseinander glitten, um den Schmerz hinaus zu lassen. Bisher liefen John die Tränen über das Gesicht. Nun trockneten sie und stattdessen rollten dicke, rote Bluttropfen seinen Arm hinab. Nur wenige, zählbar. Er schaute dem Weg jedes einzelnen Tropfen nach und spürte, wie das Leid ihn Stück für Stück, Tropfen für Tropfen verließ. Im Grunde war es viel zu wenig. Aber es würde für diese Nacht reichen. Er ließ die Wunde bluten so lange sie wollte. Die ganze Zeit schaute er darauf und dachte an nichts. Dann reinigte er sein Verletzung sorgsam und klebte ein kleines Tape auf die Stelle, damit die Haut wieder zusammen wuchs.

Innerlich ruhiger, versteckte er wieder sein Instrument, nachdem er es gesäubert und desinfiziert hatte und legte sich wieder hin. Der Schnitt brannte noch nach und John spürte dem Schmerz hinterher, solange es ging. Dabei starrte er in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwann schlief er ein.

 

Die Tage brachten weiterhin nur Langweile. John war auf Arbeitssuche. Es lief schleppend. Nach dem dritten Tag ohne Erfolg stritt er sich Abends mit Sherlock über dessen Unordnung. Es gab nicht mal einen freien Tisch, auf dem man sein Teller abstellen konnte, beschwerte sich John bei ihm.

Sherlock gab nur patzig zurück, dass er dann doch abräumen sollte. Befahl aber gleich, dass Das und Das und Das stehen bleiben soll. John hatte nur entnervt abgewunken und war in sein Zimmer gegangen. Die Wut in seinem Bauch machte der Enttäuschung Platz und die ebnete den Weg für die üblichen Gefühle .... Schuld, Schmerz, Leid, Einsamkeit. Solche Tage waren besonders schlimm. Es gab keine Ablenkung, keine Rettung, nur Düsternis, die John spätestens abends einholten.

Er ging zu seiner Zimmertür, öffnete sie und spähte in den Hausflur und lauschte. Stille. Mrs. Hudson war das Wochenende bei ihrer Schwester und Sherlock schien einfach nur rumzusitzen, wie so oft. Oder weiß der Teufel, was er tat. John war das im Augenblick egal. Er hatte Ruhe.  
Schnell holte er sein Skalpell heraus, zog sein Hemd aus und vollzog sein Ritual. Nur etwa einen Zentimeter über dem letzten Schnitt setzte er das Skalpell an. Inzwischen zog draußen ganz überraschend ein starkes Gewitter auf und es blitze und donnerte kräftig. Johns Hand war üblicherweise ruhig und geübt, doch ein greller Blitz und der fast sofort folgende Donner erschreckte und blendete ihn so, dass er abrutschte und tiefer wie gewöhnlich schnitt.

Sherlock Holmes, der eben die Tür geöffnet hatte, um John zu fragen, ob er Lust hätte mit zum Yard zu kommen, riss die Augen auf. Hätte er doch besser anklopfen sollen?!

John hatte nicht gehört, dass Sherlock die Tür geöffnet hatte, der Donner war zu laut gewesen. Außerdem starrte er wie gebannt, auf den dicken Fluss aus heißem Blut, aus seinem Schmerz, der einen Ausgang suchte. Erleichtert sackte er ein wenig zusammen aber er war unfähig das Blut zu stoppen oder sich darum zu kümmern, dass seine Hose nicht beschmutzt wird. Wie in Trance saß er einfach nur da, das blutige Skalpell in der linken Hand, der rechte Arm lag regungslos auf seinem Bein und Johns Augen hingen an seinem Leben, dass ihn verließ, als Sühne. Das war der Preis.

Er wusste sehr genau, er würde nicht verbluten, nur die Narbe würde tiefer gehen und unschöner aussehen. Normalerweise vermied er solche Tiefen. Das tat er nur, wenn er dachte, er müsse sich vor einen Zug werfen, weil er den Schmerz in sich nicht mehr aushielt. So ein Tag war heute nicht. Es war nur ein Unfall.

Sherlock war geschockt, erschrocken und verwirrt. Für solche Dinge hatte er keine schnelle und verstandsmäßige Lösung parat. Deshalb schloss er leise die Tür und ging lautlos nach unten. Darüber musste er nachdenken.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächsten Tage war Sherlock kein bisschen gesprächiger, außer wenn er Trash-Telly schaute. Da konnte er sich wohl nicht zurück halten. Das Gewitter hatte eine Wetteränderung mit sich gebracht und es regnete nun fast ununterbrochen. 

John wusste nicht, dass Sherlock einen potenziellen Fall abgelehnt hatte, weil er über Johns Problem nachdenken wollte, nein musste.

Was er da gesehen hatte, beschäftigte Sherlock. Er war nicht gefühllos, wie alle glaubten. Aber er konnte seine Gefühle einfach kontrollieren. Wenn es sein musste, konnte er durchaus zu Ausbrüchen neigen. Aber meist behinderten Emotionen nur seine Arbeit und sein Denken. Bisher gab es auch wenig Grund daran etwas zu ändern.

Der Anblick seines Freundes, der sich selbst verletzte, brachte Sherlock allerdings ziemlich durcheinander. Ihm war bekannt, dass John Watson im Krieg war und was das bedeutete, wusste wohl jeder. Doch hatte er gedacht, wenn er ihm ein wenig Aufregung bieten würde, hin und wieder einen Adrenalinschub, hätte er in John einen wertvollen Helfer. John war hilfreich, keine Frage. Er machte eine gute Arbeit, wie erwartet. Doch hätte er nie gedacht, dass da mehr in ihm war, etwas, was heraus musste. Sherlock ärgerte sich, dass er nie weiter gedacht hatte. John machte doch eigentlich einen ausgeglichenen und zufriedenen Eindruck. Wie konnte er das übersehen?

Zuerst hatte er im Internet recherchiert. Sein Freund verletzte sich offensichtlich selbst, um den Schmerz in sich loszuwerden, eine Art Ventil zu schaffen. Aber er hatte auch noch ein paar andere Erklärungen gefunden und ein dunkler Samen keimte in Sherlock heran, der ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ.

Eines Abends, es regnete schon wieder, schaute Sherlock zu John. Der saß in seinem Sessel und las. Sherlock hockte über seinem Mikroskop und untersuchte verschiedene Lehmsorten. Nachdenklich musterte er John, dann nagte er an seiner Unterlippe.  
"Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe John!"

"Um was geht es?" antwortete sein Freund sofort.

"Du kennst die gemauerte Steinecke im Hinterhof unseres Hauses, in der Mrs. Hudsons Mülltonnen stehen?"

John nickte und blickte ihn fragend an. Sherlock vermutete, dass Buch, welches John las, war langweilig, außerdem las er es schon zum zweiten Mal.

"Da sind seltene Lehmziegel verbaut. Würdest du bitte nach unten gehen und eine Probe für mich abkratzen?"

John hob die Brauen und blickte zum Fenster, dann wieder zu Sherlock.

"Es regnet, Sherlock. Hat das vielleicht noch einen Moment Zeit?" John war aufgestanden und schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Nein. Ich brauche das jetzt, als Vergleich." Sherlock schaute auffordernd und in seiner selbstverständlichen Art zu seinem Freund.

John machte eine Schnute, seufzte auf und ging sich einen Regenmantel anziehen. Als er schließlich in Gummistiefeln die Treppe runter polterte und Sherlock die Tür zum Hinterhof hörte, sprang er schnell auf und ging zum Fenster.

Es goss wirklich wie aus Kübeln. Die graublauen unterkühlten Augen verfolgten John bis zu genannter Ecke. Dort musste John erst einmal die Tonnen wegräumen, die nicht leer waren. Sherlock verfolgte jede einzelne Bewegung und bei jedem Handgriff Johns schlug sein eigenes Herz einen Tick schneller. Schließlich ließ sich John auf die Knie fallen, um an die Steine zu kommen und um daran rum zu kratzen. Sherlock verzog keine Miene. Aber seine Augen klebten an Johns Hinterteil. Die Erregung, die ihn ergriff, versuchte er hartnäckig zu ignorieren. Schließlich hatte John offensichtlich genug Stein zusammen und Sherlock trat schnell vom Fenster weg.

Als John nach oben kam, schaute er ihn kaum an, nahm ihm nur die Petrischale mit den Steinen aus der Hand und murmelte ein Danke.

Johns Hose war nass und dreckig und über sein Gesicht liefen noch einzelne Regentropfen. Er war ein wenig außer Atem und wirkte paradoxerweise entspannt. All das sah Sherlock aus den Augenwinkeln. Test positiv.

Da keine Wetterbesserung in Sicht war, wollte Sherlock seinen Katalog, der verschiedenste Bodenverhältnisse in und um London beinhaltete, weiter vervollständigen.

"Wie gut sind deine Chemie-Kenntnisse John?" fragte er eines Abends.

"Nicht besonders gut, schätze ich."

"Das reicht." damit winkte Sherlock John zu seinem Arbeitstisch, schob ihm einen Block und Stift zu   
"Such die chemischen Formeln der verschiedenen Ziegel- und Tonarten heraus und schreibe sie auf. Granite am besten auch. Es ist wichtig und sieh zu, dass sie richtig sind."

John schaute ihn perplex an. Irgendwo Steine sammeln, war ja in Ordnung. Aber chemische Formeln ausarbeiten? Das war ganz und gar nicht sein Gebiet.

"Das meinst du ernst oder?" 

Sherlock blickte ihn ausdruckslos an.

"Es sollte schon fertig sein, wenn es geht." sagte er streng und widmete sich wieder seinem Versuch.


	3. Chapter 3

John stand noch einen Moment fassungslos neben ihm, fügte sich dann aber und ging zum Sofa. Er klappte sein Laptop auf und fing an zu recherchieren, er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun.

Immer wieder blickte er zweifelnd zu Sherlock hinüber, der völlig ruhig und gelassen sein Experiment machte, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Irgendwie war er die letzten Tage seltsam, fand John. Er hatte schon hin und her überlegt, an was es liegen könnte, kam jedoch zu keinem genauen Ergebnis. Sherlock war nicht launenhafter oder gereizter als sonst, wenn es keinen Fall gab. Im Gegenteil. Selten hatte John in beherrschter und autoritärer erlebt, wie die letzten Tage. Ständig kommandierte er John herum. Bring mir Tee, hol die Zeitung hoch, geh einkaufen usw.. John war sich nicht sicher, wie er das finden sollte. Auf jeden Fall war er ständig beschäftigt Sherlocks Wünsche zu erfüllen. Tat er es doch mal nicht, wurde Sherlock ärgerlich und beschuldigte ihn doch glatt am Untergang Englands und am vorzeitigen Tod der Queen schuld zu sein.

Er beobachtete die schlanken weißen Finger, die geschickt am Mikroskop drehten. Ja, er bewunderte diesen Mann. Die Arbeit, die er tat, war gut und er war stolz darauf ihm helfen zu können.

Wieder spürte er den Schmerz und seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit in sich aufsteigen. Sein Selbsthass kam ganz plötzlich und heftig nach oben. John blinzelte schnell.  
"Ich bin mal einen Moment oben, muss was in einem Lexikon nachschauen." fiel ihm noch schnell eine Ausrede ein. Schon rannte er die Treppe hinauf. Seine Augen brannten, aber er schaffte es die Tränen zurück zu drängen.

Er ließ die Tür unaufmerksam zufallen und kniete sich vor sein Bett, um die Kiste darunter hervor zu ziehen. Die Pein drückte ihm schon die Luft ab und er wusste, dass er keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte.  
Dieses Mal schob er sich nur seinen Hemdärmel nach oben und blieb gleich vorm Bett knien. Das Skalpell glänzte wieder wie neu. John achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass es immer klinisch rein war.

Nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Nur einen Zentimeter. Die Haut fiel auseinander, doch es schmerzte noch nicht genug, deswegen zog der sein Instrument weiter und spürte endlich das erlösende Brennen. Das Blut zeugte davon, dass er lebte, dass er da war. 

Irgendetwas ließ John sich umdrehen und er blickte in die eiskalten Augen seines Freundes, der an der Tür stand und ihn durchdringend ansah. Johns Herzschlag setzte aus und er ließ das Skalpell fallen. Ihm fehlten Worte, um etwas zu erklären, dass keiner Erklärung oder Entschuldigung bedurfte.  
Aus großen Augen sah er Sherlock an, sein Mund stand überrascht offen. Der brennende Schmerz am Arm. Das Blut, welches schon wieder auf seine Hose tropfte. Er war hilflos und wäre am liebsten in diesem Moment auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte sich Sherlock um und ging wieder hinunter.  
"Sherlock !...." doch der Arzt bekam keine Reaktion, hörte nur die Schritte auf der Treppe.

Schwer atmend lenkte John seine Augen wieder auf das Blut. Er hatte den erlösenden Moment verpasst. Nun spürte er nur noch wenig von der Erleichterung. Dafür schämte er sich abgrundtief und wurde immer bedrückter. Er verarztete sich und ging an diesem Abend nicht mehr nach unten zu seinem Freund. Doch irgendwann würde er ihm gegenüber treten müssen. Wie er Sherlock kannte, würde er kein Wort darüber verlieren und nie erwähnen, was er gesehen hatte. Denn alles andere würde bedeuten, dass er über Gefühle reden musste. Und so viel wusste John inzwischen, das war etwas, was Sherlock Holmes vermied. Trotzdem lag John die halbe Nacht wach und suchte nach einem Ausweg und machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er Sherlock da mit hinein gezogen hatte. Das war das Letzte was er gewollt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen, der Regen war in der Nacht in Schnee übergegangen, zog sich John sehr langsam an. Als er die Treppen nach unten ging, wünschte er sich sehnlichst, Mrs. Hudson würde gerade kommen und ihnen Brötchen zum Frühstück mitbringen. Sein Wunsch wurde nicht erhört und so öffnete John mit feuchten Händen und hektisch schlagendem Herz die Tür.

Sherlock saß am Frühstückstisch, verschanzt hinter der Morgenzeitung.  
John räusperte sich und wünschte einen guten Morgen.  
Sherlock nahm die Zeitung runter, als sich John gesetzt hatte.

"Du wirst damit aufhören dich zu verletzten. Hast du mich verstanden, John Watson?!" begann er ohne Vorwarnung. Seine Stimme klang tief und hart und duldete keinen Widerspruch. So hatte John ihn noch nie reden hören und er schluckte nervös. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß und garantiert rot.

"Es ist nur ... es ist ..." wollte er etwas erklären, doch sein Freund unterbrach ihn.

"Der Schmerz muss raus, ich verstehe das John. Wir werden etwas anderes finden. Ich arbeite daran." sagte er ungerührt und nahm die Zeitung wieder vors Gesicht.

Gespräch beendet. Ein John Watson verdutzt.

John fiel nichts zur Erwiderung ein, so überrascht war er. Nicht nur, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Sherlock ansprach, was er gestern gesehen hatte. Nein, er verbot ihm quasi damit weiterzumachen und bot ihm darüber hinaus noch Hilfe an. John war skeptisch.

Wie sollte diese Hilfe den aussehen? John wusste es nicht. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Mit Mühe würgte er seinen Toast runter, als Sherlock fragte:

"Wie sieht deine Formelliste aus?"  
John hustete verlegen. "Ich werde mich gleich ran setzen." Sherlock erwiderte nichts. Nach dem Frühstück ging er weg, ohne John zu fragen, ob er mit wollte.

Aber John hatte genug mit seinen chemischen Formeln zu tun, die ihm den letzten Nerv raubten, und zum Glück auch ablenkten.

Dann piepste sein Handy, Sherlock.  
"Bin an der Barnes Railway Bridge Gesteinsproben sammeln. Komm her! SH"  
Fast erleichtert machte John seinen Computer zu und rannte los.

Er hätte es langsam angehen können, denn Sherlock stand gelangweilt an eine Mauer gelehnt und nippte an einem heißen Kaffee aus dem Pappbecher.

John keuchte, als er ankam, lief nun aber langsamer um seinen Puls zu beruhigen und um nicht auszusehen, als hätte er sich beeilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Es schneeregnete, eine ekelhafte Feuchtigkeit war überall. Der Himmel grau und nicht nur der. Alles war bleiern und dreckig, bis auf Johns Wangen. Die waren rot und Sherlock konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden. John sah sicher nicht zum ersten Mal so aus, warum fiel ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt auf? Sein Verstand war schnell und gab ihm die Antwort. Doch zu allem Überdruss wusste Sherlock sehr genau, dass er nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun konnte. Aber er würde es versuchen. Und würde es nicht zulassen. Niemals!

"Und, wo sind die Proben, Sherlock?" fragte John. Seine Stimme war natürlich noch außer Atem, er war gerannt, wie Sherlock feststellte.

Mit seiner behandschuhten, freien Hand deutete er auf den Anfang der Brücke.

"Dort."

"Was?" Wie vorhersehbar.

"Ich hoffe John, du hast irgendetwas mit, womit du die Proben nach Hause transportieren kannst."

Es war keine Frage und sein Freund starrte ihn verständnislos an.

"Aber du hast doch ... Was? Nein!"

Sherlock lief einfach los und war sicher, John folgte ihm. Was er vorhatte, war nur ein weiteres Vorspiel, er musste sehen, wie John sich verhielt.

Sherlock blieb vor dem Brückenfundament stehen und deutete drauf:

"Davon eine Probe!"

"Sherlock!" Johns Stimme überschlug sich ein wenig.

"Ich habe nichts dabei, hörst du mir nicht zu?! Nichts zum raus klopfen, nichts zum wegtragen!" Sein Gesicht war ein wenig verärgert aber auch irritiert.

"Dann lass dir etwas einfallen, John. Ich brauche die Probe, jetzt!" Seine Stimmlage hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Er klang gelassen und unterkühlt wie immer. 

Seine Augen bohrten sich in John, unnachgiebig. John wendete den Blick ab und suchte auf den Steinen, auf denen sie standen, einen großen spitzen Stein und begann in der Brückenmauer herum zu klopfen, bis er ein kleines Stück herausbrechen konnte.  
Sherlock beobachtete sein Gesicht dabei genau.

"Sehr gut." sagte er zufrieden, als ihm John den Stein hin hielt.

"Steck ihn ein. Wir müssen weiter." Wortlos steckte sein Freund den kleinen Stein in seine Jacke. Noch war das machbar. Es würde nicht bei einem Stein bleiben. John war verärgert und Sherlock wusste es. Aber das machte nichts. Im Gegenteil. Das war ein guter Anfang.

Sie liefen am Ufer entlang. Es war beschwerlich über all die glitschigen, spitzen Steine zu laufen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln merkte Sherlock Johns fragende Blicke, doch er schaute nicht zurück.

Er ließ John noch an sieben anderen Orten Steine abschlagen, ließ ihn in einem Schutthaufen wühlen und schließlich schickte er ihn ins Wasser, um dort einen 'ganz wichtigen' Stein aufzusammeln.

Sherlocks teure Lederschuhe waren hinüber, aber im Gegensatz zu John sah er noch ziemlich gut aus.

Johns Jacke war völlig nass und dreckig, genau wie seine Hose und die Schuhe konnte er auch weg werfen. Die Jackentaschen waren inzwischen mit Steinen ausgebeult. Sherlock hatte zu Johns Überraschung nach 10 Minuten am Ufer einen kleinen Taschenschirm gezückt, denn es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Feuchte, schwere, dicke Flocken.

Johns Haare dagegen waren nass, klebten ihm am Kopf. Sherlock war zufrieden und blies zum Rückmarsch, nach geschlagenen drei Stunden.

John sagte kein Wort und Sherlock vermutete, dass er innerlich vor Zorn platzen würde.

***

Doch der Detektiv irrte sich. Natürlich war John anfangs verdrießlich und beschwerte sich lautstark. Es war eigentlich schon eine Art Reflex. Aber als er zu tun hatte, Sherlock seine Steine zu suchen und sein Freund bei jedem Stück, was er ihm zeigte, zufrieden nickte, fühlte sich John leichter.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg war es dann schließlich sogar recht entspannt. Fast ließ ihn Sherlock mit unter seinem kleinen Schirm laufen. Sein Freund machte sogar Witze über ein paar vorbeilaufende Passanten, natürlich auf seine deduktive Art. John fühlte sich erschöpft aber irgendwie befreit.  
Zu Hause ging er nach oben duschen und zog sich um. Als er nach unten kam, stand Sherlock schon wieder umgezogen in der Küche. In Mantel und Schal.

"Wo willst du hin?" John war überrascht. Es war schon abends und sie waren doch gerade erst wiedergekommen.

"Ich muss noch einmal weg. Du kannst nicht mit, John. Ich brauche dich nicht." Sherlocks Stimme war frostig, nicht ungewöhnlich. Trotzdem zog sich alles in John zu einem feurigen Ball zusammen.

"Okay ... okay" sagte er nur unbeholfen und trat zur Seite als Sherlock an ihm vorbei zur Tür lief, ohne Erklärung, ohne Blick.


	5. Chapter 5

Noch minutenlang stand John einfach so da. Warum nahm er ihn denn nicht mit? Warum sagte ihm Sherlock nicht, an was er arbeitete? Und warum war er auf dem Heimweg so gelöst und zugänglich und nun wieder wie ein gottverdammter Eisblock?

John setzte sich ernüchtert an seinen Computer und tüftelte an den Formeln. Doch seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um Sherlocks Verhalten und seine Verzweiflung, über dessen offensichtliche Zurückweisung wuchs. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Tat er nicht alles, was Sherlock wollte? John spürte, dass es ein falscher Kreislauf war, in dem er unabsichtlich festhing. Es war ja nicht Sherlocks Schuld, ganz und gar nicht! Er hatte einfach merkwürdige Erwartungen aufgebaut.

Und dann waren sie ganz plötzlich wieder da, die verhassten Gefühle. John starrte blicklos auf den Monitor.  
'Ich brauche dich nicht.' Dieser Satz geisterte ihm dauernd im Kopf herum und zog wie eine Anker noch anderen Schlamm mit nach oben. 

Nein, er wollte es nicht schon wieder tun. Nein, er wollte es wirklich nicht. Er hatte Sherlock zwar nicht direkt versprochen, damit aufzuhören, er war still geblieben, doch er wusste, dass auch das als Einverständnis galt. John legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.

Dabei war es so tröstlich die Wunden heilen zu sehen ... 

Wieder versuchte er sich auf seine Formeln zu konzentrieren, doch es ging einfach nicht. Er hatte ihn hier sitzen lassen, allein, mit einer Arbeit, die er nicht konnte. Warum nahm er ihn nicht mit, er könnte ihm doch helfen? Den Rücken frei halten, wenn es sein muss auch Steine sammeln. Alles, nur nicht allein hier sitzen.

John stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank, dann machte er den Fernseher an. Worauf er genau 5 Minuten sitzen blieb und nichts von der Sendung verstand. Er setzte sich wieder vor seinen Computer, lief zum Fenster, vielleicht kam Sherlock noch einmal zurück? Holte ihn? Blick auf sein Handy. Nichts.

Wäre Mrs. Hudson im Haus gewesen, wäre er runter gegangen und hätte nach Milch gefragt. Aber er war allein. Allein mit seinem Kummer. Allein mit dem widerlichen Verlangen.  
Die Suche nach Ablenkung machte die Sehnsucht nach der Erlösung nur schlimmer. Es half einfach nichts. Er ging nach oben und schloss seine Tür diesmal sorgfältig ab.

Johns Point of no Return war überschritten. Vielleicht hätte es ihn aufhalten können, wenn er seinen Freund Sherlock gesehen hätte, der am Ufer der Themse entlang joggte.

Aber er sah nur sein blinkendes Skalpell, welches zu rufen schien: benutze mich endlich!  
Das Licht war noch gut und John fühlte sich sicher, hinter seiner abgeschlossenen Tür. So bald würde Sherlock offenbar nicht zurück sein und wenn schon. Diesen Gedanken ließ John jetzt nicht mehr zu.

Er legte ein Handtuch auf sein Bett und versuchte in seinen gierigen Gedanken ein Memo zu positionieren: dringend neues Fleckenmittel kaufen!

Hastig zog er seine Hose aus. Fast zärtlich betrachtete er sein glänzendes Werkzeug, das gehörte praktisch zum Ritual, denn dieser Spiegel warf den Schmerz, den verursacht hatte, zu ihm zurück.  
Mit dem Blick in die spiegelnde Oberfläche bündelte John all sein Leid und seine Qualen, auf dass sie gleich seinen Körper und seine Seele verließen, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde und die Früchte der Schuld und des Abscheus waren neu nachgewachsen.

Heute schnitt er tiefer als gewöhnlich in seinen Oberschenkel, vielleicht ahnte er schon, dass es sein letzter Schnitt sein würde. Er verzog keine Miene, zu sehr hatte er sich schon daran gewöhnt. Schon spürte er die Erleichterung, die ihm letztes Mal durch die Störung seines Mitbewohners versagt geblieben war.

Er schloss befreit die Augen und ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Der Schnitt war lang, mindestens fünf Zentimeter und das Blut floss langsam aber stetig, dick und rot. Absichtlich hatte er den Schnitt nur wenige Millimeter neben der Hauptschlagader gezogen, nicht quer, sondern parallel zur Aorta. Für einen unbedeutenden Moment dachte John tatsächlich daran einfach tiefer zu schneiden, ungenauer. Er tat es nicht, weil ihm plötzlich der nasse Nachmittag und die schweren Steine in seinen Taschen in den Sinn kam, warum auch immer.

Das Blut tropfte gleichmäßig und warm auf das Handtuch. Er würde es gleich wegwerfen.  
Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und starrte einfach nach oben, ohne Gefühle oder Gedanken, nur allein auf den Schmerz konzentriert, den die Wunde verursachte.

Später packte er das blutige Handtuch in eine Plastiktüte und brachte sie in die Mülltonnen im Hinterhof. Er kramte all den Müll raus, der schon drin lag und legte seine Tüte ganz unten hin, bevor er den Rest wieder drauf legte. Sherlock war zum Glück noch nicht wieder zu Hause!


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock joggt nie! Aber an diesem Tag musste er einfach irgendwie die Spannung aus seinem Körper bekommen. Im Grunde war er immer angespannt, immer auf dem Sprung, immer aufmerksam und immer in einer Art Hab-acht -Stellung. Er hätte einen wunderbaren Offizier bei der Armee abgegeben. Seltsamerweise wollten sie ihn nicht. Zu psychotisch hieß es. 

Aber seit er über Johns Problem nachdachte, hatte sich in ihm eine merkwürdige Anspannung breit gemacht, die er so nicht kannte. Er kam nicht recht dahinter, was es war. In irgendeiner dunklen Ecke seiner Seele wuchs etwas, was von dem Gefühl genährt wurde, er hätte etwas Wunderbares in John entdeckt. Er musste es dringend loswerden. 

Schon zig mal hatte er Lestrade angerufen und gefragt, ob es nichts zu tun gab. Dummerweise war der, ihm angebotene Fall schon überraschend gelöst worden. Die Zeitung hatte er schon unzählige Male durchgeblättert. Nichts! Nichts! Ein gottverdammtes NICHTS!

Als John vorhin geduscht hatte, hielt es Sherlock nicht mehr aus. Da er keine Kleidung hatte, die sich für Sport eignete, lief er in seinem zweitbesten Anzug. Immerhin hatte er sich ein paar alte Wanderstiefel angezogen. Mit Blicken hatte er vorhin versucht Johns Augen zu fixieren, damit er ja nicht auf seine Schuhe schaute und komische Fragen stellen würde. Zum Glück war sein   
Mitbewohner so angefressen, weil er ihn nicht mitnahm, dass er nicht auf seine Füße geblickt hatte. Nun rannte er im Schneeregen mit Wanderschuhen, Anzug und Schal wie ein Geek am Ufer entlang und ignorierte hochmütig die Blicke der Passanten.

Er wusste, was John tat und warum er es tat. Schwerer war schon die Lösung. Einfacher wäre es gewesen, wenn der Grund nur die Schuldgefühle und der tiefe, innere Schmerz gewesen wären, die John zu schaffen machten. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas Dunkles, Geheimnisvolles und Sherlock war noch dabei herauszufinden, inwieweit seine Annahme Berechtigung hatte.

Zu seinem Verdruss sprach ihn das Thema emotional mehr an, als er erwartet hatte. Sehr viel mehr. So sehr, dass er nun wie ein völlig Verrückter lief.  
Doch er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. John brauchte Hilfe. Er brauchte SEINE Hilfe. Und er würde alles tun, was notwendig war. 

John war offensichtlich schon zu Bett gegangen, als er nach Hause kam. Die letzte halbe Stunde war er langsam nach Hause spaziert, um sich abzukühlen. Er hatte mindestens fünf Ausreden parat, falls John fragen würde. Sein Mitbewohner war nicht da. Sein Laptop lief noch, genau wie der Fernseher. Sherlock warf einen Blick auf die Formelliste und grinste. 

Allerdings verging sein Triumphgefühl schnell, als er in den Hinterhof auf die Tonnen schaute. Damit gerechnet hatte er, aber er hatte wirklich gehofft, John würde es nicht tun. Es war scheinbar nicht ganz so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte.

Er schlich zu Johns Tür. Stille. Sherlock wartete noch zwei Stunden, dann ging er wieder nach unten, zu den Mülltonnen und kramte so lautlos wie möglich das begehrte Objekt heraus.   
Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn, als er das Blut sah. John .... 

Er musste nun handeln und zu Maßnahmen greifen, die er eigentlich noch ein wenig aufschieben wollte, aus ganz persönlichen Gründen.

Denn das was Sherlock vorhatte, würde die Freundschaft der beiden Männer für immer verändern, wenn nicht sogar beenden. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. John war sein Freund. John litt. John war ihm wichtig und er wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch er würde es nur auf seine Art machen können. Er war kein Psychiater und kannte sich nicht gut mit Therapien aus. Er konnte und wollte nicht mit John über sein Leid sprechen. Aber er konnte für ihn da sein und er konnte etwas anderes ...

***

Der nächste Morgen. Sherlock saß schon mit seiner Schutzbrille und Steinsäge bewaffnet an seinem Labortisch und schnitt an den Gesteinsbrocken herum, als John herein kam.

John frühstückte und las die Zeitung, während Sherlock noch nicht mal aufgeblickt hatte, als er den Raum betrat und ihm einen Guten Morgen wünschte.

"Was ist mit den Formeln?!" fragte er plötzlich und John zuckte zusammen.  
"Die sind so gut wie fertig. Aber ..."  
"Bring sie mir!" unterbrach ihn Sherlock schroff.  
John räusperte sich und trank seinen Tee aus, bevor er den Block holte und zu Sherlock ging.  
"Leg sie auf den Tisch!" sagte Sherlock, ohne aufzusehen.  
John tat es und blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. Er hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben und er wollte wenigstens ein "Danke".  
Irritiert schaute Sherlock ihn an.  
"Was noch?"  
"Du schaust sie nicht mal an?" Er fühlte sich von Sherlocks stechendem Blick förmlich aufgespießt.

Langsam zog der nun seine Schutzbrille runter und ging um den Tisch herum, bis er hinter John stand. Er fühlte genau, dessen Unsicherheit und die Verlegenheit und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, er wäre tatsächlich der herzlose Kerl, für den ihn alle hielten.

"Beug dich nach vorn auf den Tisch und lies mir deine Formeln vor! Ellenbogen auf den Tisch!" Sherlocks Stimme war fast tonlos aber sehr fest.

John sagte, was Sherlock erwartet hatte: "Was?" Doch er reagierte schnell. Beide Hände lagen auf Johns Schultern und er drückte ihn unnachgiebig nach unten auf den Tisch. Nach einem anfänglichem Widerstand tat John instinktiv was Sherlock wollte.

"Unterarme auf den Tisch, John!" befahl er mit leiser, kontrollierter Stimme.

Sherlock ließ John los und stand nur hinter ihm, ohne ihn anzufassen. Seine Hände brannten wie Feuer. Nur zu gut wusste Sherlock wie verwirrt sein Freund nun war, er selbst erlebte eine milde Kopie und peinlich genau achtete er darauf John wirklich nicht zu berühren. Eigentlich hatte er mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, würde sich gleich zeigen, wenn John die ersten Fehler machte.


	7. Chapter 7

John war wie gelähmt. Was hatte Sherlock vor? Tausend Dinge schossen durch seinen Kopf. Nichts davon konnte wahr sein, oder? Er war natürlich durcheinander, überrascht und fühlte eine absurde Aufregung.

Sherlock hörte sich erbarmungsloser an, als jemals zuvor. Normalerweise ignorierte John diesen fordernden, unverschämten Ton. Aber heute war ihm das nicht möglich. Als er dann noch die Hände seines Freundes auf den Schultern spürte, die ihn nach unten drückten, zerriss es John innerlich fast.

Einerseits hätte er sich am liebsten umgedreht und Sherlock seine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Andererseits wuchs die Aufregung und die Neugier und eine wundervolle Vorahnung in ihm, die er nicht genau benennen konnte. Seine Wut und sein Zorn ließ schlagartig nach und er stand genauso am Tisch, wie Sherlock es wollte. Die Formelliste lag direkt vor ihm und er begann mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme zu lesen:

"Kaliffeldspat, massiges Aggregat, Mineralklasse Gerüstsilicate (Tektosilicate),chemischen Zusammensetzung (Ba,Ca,Na,K,NH4)(Al,B,Si)4O8 "  
John verstummte und wartete. Er bekam von Sherlock keine Antwort, hörte nicht mal dessen Atem. Traute sich aber auch nicht, sich umzudrehen. Daher las er weiter:

"Antiperthit, Feldspat, massiges Aggregat, Mineralklasse Gerüstsilicate (Tektosilicate), (Ba,Ca,Na,K,NH4)(B,Si)4O8"  
"Anorthoklas ..."

"Falsch!" Sherlocks Stimme, die ihn unterbrach, klang, als wenn Eiswürfel im Glas aneinander fallen. John hielt die Luft an.

"Du hast das Aluminium vergessen! (Ba,Ca,Na,K,NH4)(Al,B,Si)4O8. " und ehe John eine Antwort einfiel, spürte er Sherlocks harten Schlag auf seinem Allerwertesten. Es war schmerzhaft, denn Sherlock hatte mehr Kraft, als es den Anschein hatte.

John fuhr herum, er wusste nicht genau, ob er wütend war, aufgebracht oder einfach nur erstaunt. Der Schmerz breitete sich von der Stelle langsam aus und hinterließ eine angenehme Wärme.  
Die grauen Augen seines Freundes blickten ihn ungerührt an. Die Hand, mit der geschlagen hatte, lag auf seinem Rücken. Natürlich hätte John aufstehen können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Doch er konnte einfach nicht. Zu abwegig war die Situation.

"Lies weiter!" Sherlocks Stimme war leise, nicht unfreundlich aber nachdrücklich.

Noch einen Moment schaute John seinen Freund atemlos und unschlüssig an, dann las er stockend weiter. Irgendetwas war in Sherlocks Blick und in seiner Stimme, das ihn zwang weiter zu lesen.

***

Sherlock schnürte es fast die Kehle zu, aber er gewann. Seine jahrelang trainierte Selbstbeherrschung ließ ihn nicht im Stich. Beim nächsten Fehler schlug Sherlock wieder zu, härter als beim letzten Mal. Seine Hand brannte. Er hatte 9 Fehler in Johns Liste gezählt. John keuchte auf, drehte sich aber dieses Mal nicht zu ihm um und Sherlock war ihm dankbar dafür. Denn jeder Blick in Johns Augen stahl ihm ein Stück seiner Kontrolle. 

Eine Pause, dann las John weiter. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so angespannt, wie am Anfang. Beim 8. Schlag hatte Sherlock das Gefühl, sein ganzer Arm, bis hinauf zur Schulter würde die nächsten 2 Tage taub sein. Er zitterte jetzt schon. Vielleicht sollte er nicht joggen gehen, sondern Krafttraining machen, dachte er ... erst amüsiert, aber im zweiten Augenblick ganz ernsthaft.

Johns Stimme war ganz weich geworden und Sherlock konnte die Erlösung darin fast mit den Händen greifen und spürte wieder dieses warme Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, bis hinauf zu den Augen. Zum Glück machte John endlich seinen letzten Fehler und er schlug das letzte Mal kraftvoll zu.  
"Für das blutige Handtuch in der Mülltonne!" sagte er kalt, holte seinen Mantel und ging hinaus.

*** 

Luft, er brauchte dringend frische Luft.  
Sein Arm schmerzte, aber das hatte er einkalkuliert. Er hatte erreicht, was er erhofft hatte. John ging es sichtbar besser. 

Warum tat er das nur? Wo war der Unterschied, zwischen dem was er gerade getan hatte und was sich John selbst antat? Er wusste es ... er teilte Johns tiefen Schmerz, indem er das tat, was der sonst selbst tun würde. Dabei konnte er John einfach nicht allein lassen.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen und würgte das hässliche Gefühl hinunter. Der Wind blies kalt und die einzelne Träne, die sich doch einen Ausgang suchte, schob er darauf. Er zog sich den Schal über den Mund und lief in die Innenstadt, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Fitnessstudio.


	8. Chapter 8

John hörte die Haustür, doch er stand immer noch am Tisch, den Kopf auf der Formelliste. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was da eben geschehen war. Die Stelle, auf die Sherlock genau 9 mal geschlagen hatte, tat ziemlich weh - und John mochte es. Es war ein vollkommen anderer Schmerz, als der, den er selbst verursachte. Er war intensiver und nicht mit so viel Schuld beladen. Es war ein reiner Schmerz, einer, der von Leidenschaft zeugte. John hatte immer gedacht, er müsste sich bestrafen, für all die schlimmen Dinge, die er getan hatte oder auch nicht tun konnte. John dachte, dass er die Schmerzen aus seinem Körper und seiner Seele stoßen müsste, um überhaupt atmen und leben zu können. John hatte geglaubt, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit geben würde, um ein wenig Seelenheil zu erlangen.

John hatte sich geirrt. 

Der Schmerz war in ihm, immer noch, und immerwährend. Und er hatte auch recht damit, dass er einen Ausgang für diesen Schmerz suchen müsste. Aber er lag falsch, wenn er dachte, dass er ohne diesen Schmerz besser leben würde oder einfacher. Der Schmerz gehörte zu ihm, wollte beachtet werden, wollte geliebt werden. Er brauchte ihn und er brauchte etwas, was ihm half den Druck in sich zu verringern.

Sherlock hatte mit seinem Genie eine Lösung gefunden. Zwar wusste John nicht, wie Sherlock rausfinden konnte, was er offenbar selbst nicht wusste, aber das war eben Sherlock Holmes. John war in der bizarrsten Situation seines ganzen Lebens. Er stellte gerade fest, dass er darauf stand von seinem Freund geschlagen und beherrscht zu werden. Was sollte er jetzt damit anfangen?

Sherlock hatte ihm Hilfe versprochen und hatte sein Versprechen gehalten. Wie würde es weitergehen? War das nur einmalig? John hoffte es nicht. Er fühlte sich so leicht und mit sich im Reinen wie noch nie, seit er aus Afghanistan zurück war.

Endlich rappelte er sich auf. Die Stelle pochte und als er oben in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel stand, sah er eine ziemlich große Fläche, die sich schon langsam rot-blau färbte. Er lächelte still.

***

Sherlock nahm seine selbstgewählte Aufgabe sehr ernst. Inzwischen hatte sich ein neuer Fall ergeben und sie hatten beide wieder mehr zu tun. 

Trotzdem fand Sherlock immer wieder Aufgaben für John, wo er davon ausgehen konnte, dass er sie nie perfekt erledigen konnte. Er musste John bestrafen und tat das auch. Aber er lobte John auch für sein Engagement, es ließ seinen Freund von innen her leuchten.

Nie redeten sie darüber. Sherlock tat, was er tun musste und John nahm stillschweigend seine Strafe entgegen, um dann mit strahlenden Augen und glühendem Gesicht seine Fehler in den Recherchen zu verbessern.

Natürlich merkte der Detektiv auch, dass John immer öfter absichtlich Fehler machte. Anfangs fand er das noch amüsant, doch wollte er ungern zugeben, dass er so langsam Probleme bekam.  
Niemals berührte er John, außer mit der Hand, mit der schlug. Inzwischen ging er in ein Fitnessstudio, was ihm schon an sich eine große Überwindung kostete. Er kam sich absolut lächerlich und überflüssig vor, doch er brauchte diese Kraft. John stöhnte bei jedem Schlag unterdrückt auf, keuchte manchmal und Sherlock wusste, dass er seine Sache gut machte. Inzwischen hatte er sich eine ganz spezielle Technik angeeignet und benutzte hin und wieder seine Handkante.

***

Der Tag war lang gewesen und sie kamen gerade von einem Friedhof zurück, wo sie sich von einem leerem Grab überzeugt hatten. Die Leiche war verschwunden.

John sollte alle Angehörigen und Freunde der Toten zusammentragen, damit sie mit der Befragung beginnen konnten. Innerlich stöhnte Sherlock auf, denn diese neue Situation brachte eine Mehrarbeit mit sich, die ihn langsam Kräfte kostete. Er musste praktisch Johns Arbeit mitmachen, um seine Fehler zu bemerken. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mit ihm reden und ihm eine tägliche "John-Stunde" anbieten, dachte er spöttisch. Dabei wusste er genau, dass es nicht nur um das Schlagen ging.

Es ging darum, dass John aufhörte sich und sein Leid kontrollieren zu wollen. Es ging darum, dass John die Pein annahm, die in ihm wohnte. Es ging darum, dass er bestraft werden wollte und es ging darum, dass sich John einer anderen Macht ergeben konnte, dass er loslassen und sich fallenlassen konnte. Nicht, dass es Sherlock viel ausgemacht hätte, John zu beherrschen. Das war sein natürliches Talent.

Aber Sherlock hatte ein anderes Problem. Es war für ihn an sich schon schlimm genug, auf welche emotionale Ebene er sich herunter begab, indem er Johns Schmerzen teilte. 

Doch zusätzlich, wenn er John züchtigte, erregte ihn das sexuell. Von Mal zu Mal mehr. Er hielt immer Abstand zu John und bis auf das erste Mal, musste Sherlock nie in Johns Augen dabei sehen. Das war gut so. Aber es veränderte sich unweigerlich etwas an ihrer Beziehung. 

Außerhalb ihres 'Spieles' gingen sie miteinander um wie immer, sie zickten sich an, John half ihm, sagte ihm die Meinung, Sherlock hatte immer das letzte Wort und benahm sich wie eine Diva. 

Jedoch sah er in Johns Gesicht eine Veränderung, die ihm nicht gefiel, denn sie machte ihn nervös. Was viel schlimmer war, wenn er John schlug ließ sich seine eigene Erektion nicht mehr verstecken. Aber John drehte sich nie um und Sherlock verließ immer den Raum, bevor er es tat.


	9. Chapter 9

Nun kam John mit seinem Ausdruck, der die Adressen der Angehörigen enthielt. Ohne darauf zu schauen, sagte Sherlock: "Du hast ihren Vater vergessen. Der wohnt in Hertfordshire." 

"Oh, tut mir leid. Wie konnte ich das übersehen?" sagte John ernst, wich Sherlocks Blick nicht aus und sah, wie Sherlock schluckte. Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich gut sichtbar. Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper aber John wusste inzwischen, was dieser Blick bedeutete. Er versuchte nicht allzu glücklich auszusehen, als er sich umdrehte, zum Tisch ging und auf die Strafe wartete.

Doch Sherlock schlug nicht zu. Gerade als John sich umdrehen wollte, um nach ihm zu sehen, legte Sherlock seine Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
"Nicht!" Stille und ....

"Zieh deine Hose runter, John!"befahl Sherlock mit nachdrücklicher Stimme. John bewegte sich nicht, lag wie erstarrt. Das war eine neue Dimension und er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte sich wieder zu seinem Freund umdrehen und versuchen aus dessen Gesicht etwas abzulesen. Doch der ließ es nicht zu, drückte ihn mit der Hand runter.  
"Nicht!" befahl er wieder. Stille.

"Hörst du mich nicht? Zieh deine Hose runter! Oder hast du Angst, dass ich dich ficke, John?!"

Wieder Stille. Man konnte nur Johns schnellen Atem hören. Sherlock war lautlos, doch sein Gesicht war ganz leicht gerötet und er schluckte unentwegt und fragte sich selbst, wie er es schaffte, seine Stimme weiterhin so autoritär klingen zu lassen. Der einzige Trost war, dass sich John nun nicht mehr umdrehen würde. Mühsam zog sich John die Hose runter, Sherlock half ihm nicht. Er konnte nur zusehen und versuchen seine Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Er griff nach seiner Reitgerte und hofft auf Johns Überraschung.

"Die Shorts auch!" John zögerte und Sherlock wartete und schaute irgendwo anders hin, während er sich die Lippe blutig biss. 

Sein Freund tat was er wollte und er musste nun handeln. Ihn schlagen, seinen Schmerz hervorlocken und in den Arsch treten. Haha, dachte er sarkastisch.

Doch diesmal passierte es, Sherlock verlor seine Selbstbeherrschung als er Johns bloßes Hinterteil sah. Ohne seine Augen von der weißen Haut nehmen zu können, zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose auf. Sein Schwanz war sehr hart und es war schon fast eine Erleichterung ihn nur zu berühren. Sherlock konnte seinen Atem nicht mehr kontrollieren und keuchte, als er sich selbstbefriedigt. Er berührte John auch weiterhin nicht und vertraute ihm, dass er sich nicht umdrehte. Das tat er nicht.

Er brauchte nicht allzu lang. Sein Begehren hatte sich schon so gesteigert, dass der Orgasmus fast unangekündigt kam. Aufstöhnend spritzte er John seine Ladung auf den Rücken und beugte sich ungewollt über ihn. Seine Knie waren entsetzlich weich. Doch Sherlock stützt sich ab. Seine Hand berührte trotzdem unabsichtlich die seines Freundes, während er über ihm lehnte und seine Resterregung heraus keuchte. Er spürte, wie sich Johns kleiner Finger in seinen Daumen hakte. Noch einen winzigen Moment blieb er so, ungläubig über das was geschehen war. Neugierig und angetan von dem, was da gerade noch geschah.   
Dann bekam er Angst. Schnell schloss er seine Hose und ging in sein Zimmer.

***

John hätte nicht gedacht, dass es eine Steigerung geben könnte, zum ersten Mal, als Sherlock ihn geschlagen hatte. Doch dem war so. 

Erregt und bebend zog sich John seine Hose hoch und wankte nach oben in sein eigenes Zimmer. Sein eingesautes Hemd zog er nicht aus, dafür seine Hose. Dann fiel er aufs Bett. Mit abwesendem Blick schaute er an die Decke und erlebte noch einmal, was da gerade passiert war. Er spürte die Stelle, die Sherlock sonst immer schlug, sie war noch geschwollen von gestern. Seine Erektion kam ganz plötzlich und fast schmerzhaft und er keuchte auf. Er hatte Sherlock nur gehört, wie er in sein Ohr gestöhnt hatte, hatte die Handbewegung gehört und den heißen Saft schließlich auf seinem Rücken gespürt. Das war erregender als alles, was er jemals erlebt hatte.

Es war ganz einfach, befand John. Er hatte sich in Sherlock verliebt. Ihn rührte, was sein Freund für ihn tat. Jeden Tag mehr. Am Anfang hatte John das gar nicht begriffen. Aber jetzt, wo es ihm jeden Tag besser ging, verstand er erst, was Sherlock für ihn tat. Endlich konnte er die Verantwortung für sein Tun abgeben, nur für eine kurze Zeit, doch das reichte. Er bewunderte ihn, vertraute Sherlock vollkommen und hätte inzwischen alles für ihn getan. Dass es nun auch diese sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen gab, damit hatte John nicht gerechnet, weil Sherlock immer sehr selbstverliebt und kontrolliert war.

Doch wie es aussah, empfand er mehr für John, als dieser sich erträumt hatte. Nun tat John das, was Sherlock eben hinter ihm getan hatte, in Gedanken ganz bei dem eben Geschehenem.

Am nächsten Tag ging John zu eine der Themsebrücken und warf seine Patronenschachtel mit seinem Skalpell darin hinein.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock indessen raufte sich selbstquälerisch die Haare.  
"Ich muss damit aufhören. Ich muss damit aufhören." Diesen Satz sagte er immer wieder und fühlte sich von Mal zu Mal verzweifelter. Er mochte nicht, was da in ihm wuchs. Gar nicht. Nein, er verabscheute es regelrecht. Es gehörte nicht zu seinem Wesen. Oder vielleicht doch? Wie sollte er mit etwas umgehen können, was er nicht kannte?

Er wollte einem Freund helfen. Seinem einzigen Freund. Und das war ihm scheinbar gelungen. Doch mit ihm selbst war etwas passiert, was er nicht erwartet hatte.  
Beenden! Er musst das unweigerlich beenden. Den Gedanken, was dann mit John geschah, schob er weg. 

Was er da eben getan hatte, erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Nicht nur, dass Sherlock solche "nebensächlichen menschlichen Bedürfnisse" weitestgehend egal waren, er hatte es sogar noch herausgefordert. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er sei eine gottverdammte Maschine, die über allem stand?

Er wollte nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm irgendwo Spaß machte und befriedigte John zu schlagen, ihn zu kontrollieren. Das war ihm schnell klar geworden. Doch es war eben eine Notwendigkeit und in dem Sinne in Ordnung. Als kleiner Junge hatte er auch mit Vorliebe versucht, seinen größeren, aber dickeren und langsameren Bruder Mycroft zu verhauen.  
Nun aber war Sherlock allein mit seinem Verstand verheiratet - hatte er geglaubt.

Es war ein riesengroßer Fehler gewesen mit John Watson zusammenzuziehen.   
Nein, das stimmte nicht. "Hergott!" Sherlock schlug fest mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand und hinterließ vier blutige Flecken, als er sie langsam weg nahm.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss, der ihn die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen ließ.

***

Sie arbeiteten weiter an dem Fall der verschwundenen Leiche und standen gerade im Aufbewahrungsraum für Särge im Bestattungsunternehmen "Fisher und Söhne".  
Der Detektiv öffnete die leeren Särge, die auf Einwohner warteten. Jeden Einzelnen. Steckte sein Nase hinein, zupfte am Stoff, untersuchte die Scharniere, kratzte am Holz, klopft am Boden.  
"Wie viele Totengräber arbeiten für Sie?" fragte er David Fisher, den Inhaber des Unternehmens.  
"So um die 23. Genau kann ich das im Moment nicht sagen, die Fluktuation ist enorm. Ich könnte Ihnen einen Ausdruck machen, allerdings ist mein Computersystem seit heute Morgen kaputt. Ich müsste die Adressen und Namen mit der Hand aus den Unterlagen abschreiben. Soll ich es Ihnen morgen schicken, Mister Holmes?"

Gerade wollte Sherlock sagen, dass das reichen würde, als John sagte:  
"Aber ich kann das tun? Ich mache das jetzt gleich und bringe es nachher mit?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute er Sherlock an.

Doch der sagte nur kaltherzig, ohne Johns Blick länger zu erwidern.   
"Es reicht, wenn Sie mir das morgen früh per Email schicken, Mister Fisher!"  
Dann ging er hinaus und John schaute ihm irritiert hinterher.

John hätte sich nicht gewagt Sherlock darauf anzusprechen. Er hoffte, dass er diese Möglichkeit einfach übersehen hatte, zu sehr in Gedanken war, abgelenkt. Doch tief in sich spürte er Enttäuschung und ein anderes, ungutes Gefühl.

Aber er bekam auch weiterhin keine Alibiaufgaben mehr, keine Möglichkeit etwas falsch zu machen. Keine Aussicht auf Strafe. Sherlock schlug ihn nicht mehr. Er verlor darüber kein Wort. Behandelte John wie vorher, wie einen Freund, der mit ihm zusammen wohnte und Fälle löste. Wenn John Aufgaben übernahm, dann konnte er damit nichts falsch machen, darauf achtete Sherlock sorgsam.  
John fragte nie und Sherlock nahm an, dass sich ihre seltsame "Beziehung" von allein erledigen würde. Sherlock verschloss sich, erlaubte sich keinen Gedanken daran, was John jetzt tat, wo er nicht mehr für ihn da war. 

Eins Tages stand John vor ihm und hielt ihm einen zerbrochenen Geigenbogen hin.  
"Tut mir leid, ich muss beim Staubsaugen drauf getreten sein."  
Erwartungsvoll stand er vor Sherlock und schaute ihn fast schon bittend an. Sherlocks Gesicht war eine undurchdringliche Maske. Nur seine Augen wurden plötzlich tiefer und dunkler. Kein Blinzeln zerstörte den Augenblick und John hielt den Atem an.  
Dann sah er Sherlock schlucken und betete, dass er nun endlich wieder das tat, nachdem er sich so sehr sehnte.

Doch Sherlock überraschte ihn.  
Mit heiserer Stimme, die aber sehr gefasst klang, sagte er zu John:  
"Es ist schrecklich, was ich mit dir mache. Es muss ein Ende haben, sonst kann ich nicht mehr davon ablassen . Wir müssen damit aufhören, John. Es tut mir leid."   
Jetzt blinzelte er doch, genau einmal. Sherlock nahm dem sprachlosen John den kaputten Bogen langsam aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn, fast träge.  
"Das ist nicht schlimm." Ein zweites Blinzeln aus ernsten Augen. Dann ließ Sherlock John wieder einmal stehen.

*** 

John hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich der Boden unter ihm drehen. Erschüttert blickte er auf die Stelle, an der Sherlock eben noch gestanden hatte.

Es war vorbei? Vorbei. Vorbei! Dröhnte es in seinem Kopf. John verstand nichts, gar nichts. Er hörte wohl, wie sein Freund das Haus verließ, doch er konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen.  
Das Schlimmste an allem war, dass er nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu schneiden.  
Das stellte er erst in diesem Moment fest, als sich der Schmerz um sein Herz krallte. Plötzlich konnte er ihn ertragen. Aber er fühlte sich in diesem Moment trotzdem krank, schwach und einsam. Er war wieder zurückgestoßen und allein.

Dann klingelte das Handy. Ein Arzt am anderen Ende. Harry. Schon wieder. als John seine Taschen packte, konnte er sich kaum konzentrieren. Wie betäubt verließ er das Haus, um seine Schwester im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock fühlte sich erbärmlich und rannte, als wenn es um sein Leben ginge. Doch er hatte einfach keine Wahl. Im Gegenteil, er dachte sogar noch weiter. John müsste ausziehen. Sie müssten diese Freundschaft beenden. So sehr hatte er gehofft, dass es nicht dazu kommen müsste. Aber es war die eine Option, als er eine Lösung suchte. Die andere war gewesen, alles funktionierte reibungslos: er könnte John geben, was er brauchte, unter Aufsicht, dosiert. Dabei würde er noch ein Freund sein und Anteil nehmen. Nur durch die Hintertür stahl sich damals die Frage in seine Gedanken, was würde passieren, wenn Sherlock die Kontrolle verlieren würde, über sich? Über seine Absichten?  
Er dachte, er kenne sich und nahm an, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde. Damit hatte er sich gründlich geirrt.  
Sein Handy piepte und er blieb keuchend stehen und fingerte mit seinen kalten Händen in seiner Tasche herum.  
"Bin bei Harry im Krankenhaus. Rückfall und Zusammenbruch. Bin erst morgen wieder zu Hause. John."

Lange schaute Sherlock auf den Text, bis sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte. Solange, bis der alte Sherlock wieder da war.  
"Komm nicht zurück. Ich schicke dir deine Sachen. SH" Nochmal schaute er Ewigkeiten auf den Text, den er eben getippt hatte.

Er musste John loswerden. Er musste die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele und der Emotionen wieder verlassen. Er musste raus aus dieser Abhängigkeit, weg von seinen Empfindungen für diesen Mann.  
Dann drückte er auf "send" machte sein Telefon ganz aus und rannte wieder los.

***

Später packte er alles, was John gehörte in eine Kiste und stellte sie in den Hausflur, um es morgen abholen zu lassen. Obendrauf klebte er ein Post-it mit einer Adresse. Sie benannte einen seriösen und bekannten SM-Club in London. Sherlock hatte intensiv recherchiert. Sein Zimmer oben könnte John allein ausräumen. Er wechselte das Türschloss aus und fühlte sich ein klein weniger sicherer. Sicher vor sich selbst. Dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und zupfte an seiner Geige herum, während er Löcher in die Luft starrte.

Keine andere Möglichkeit, dachte Sherlock. Zupf, zupf.

Vielleicht würde es John schaffen seine innere Ruhe zu finden, wenn er zu dieser Adresse ging, die er für ihn gefunden hatte. Er war persönlich da gewesen und hatte sich alles angeschaut und erklären lassen. Eine gewisse "Miss Canterbury" hatte ihn herumgeführt und geduldig seine 1000 Fragen beantwortet. Sie war ehrlich und Sherlock hatte ein gutes Gefühl. John würde bei ihr und ihren Angestellten in den besten Händen sein.

Zupf, zupf .... zupf.

John würde ihm fehlen ... zupf ... Es würde ihm fehlen .... zupf, zupf ...die Schläge ...zupf ... Johns glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck ....zupf, zupf, zupf, zupf .... seine eigene Lust .... zupf .... seine eigene Befriedigung ....zupf, zupf .... dieses Gefühl, wenn John einfach nur da war ....zupf, zupf, zupf .....der Blick in seine Augen ... zupf, zupf .... Sherlock hatte das Gefühl in sich ganz unbewusst heraufbeschworen und schleuderte seine Geige in die Ecke.

Dann starrte er nur weiter vor sich hin und versuchte sich auf die verschwundene Leiche zu konzentrieren.

Sherlock wusste nicht, wie lange er da saß, als ein Schlüssel versuchte das Schloss zu öffnen. Ergebnislos. Warum nur war John gekommen? Sherlock fuhr sich ahnungsvoll über die Augen, blieb aber unbeweglich sitzen.

Es klopfte: "Sherlock?! Bist du da? Was ist mit dem Schloss?"

Er gab keine Antwort. Vielleicht ging John dann wieder, doch er wusste es besser, seine Stimme hatte einen bittenden, unverständlichen Ton, gewürzt mit einer Prise Wut.

Ein weiteres Klopfen.  
"Ich sehe Licht, du bist zu Hause!"

"Habe das Licht vergessen auszumachen, als ich ging. Verschwinde John!" Sherlock benutzte seine ekelhafteste Stimme.

Stille im Hausflur.

"Das ....Das kannst du nicht machen, Sherlock!" John Stimme klang elend.

"Doch, ich tue es bereits. Geh weg John!"

"Lass uns reden, bitte. Ich ... ich brauche deine Hilfe. Harry ... es geht ihr nicht gut. Sherlock ..... bitte! Ich tue alles .... " Noch ein Klopfen.

Es war absolut kindisch aber Sherlock hatte sich die Ohren zugehalten und konnte John so nur bruchstückehaft verstehen. Er wusste genau, was er von ihm wollte.

"Sieh dir den Zettel auf der Kiste an!" brüllte er in Richtung Tür.

Irgendwann hört er Johns Schritte die Treppe hinab. Er war nicht in sein Zimmer nach oben gegangen und hatte auch nicht die Kiste mitgenommen.  
Sherlock fühlte sich schlecht. Er wusste genau, was er John antat. 

Aber die letzten Wochen hatte Sherlock gemerkt, dass John immer besser mit seiner inneren Qual umgehen konnte. Er brauchte die körperlichen Schmerzen nicht mehr, um mit seinen Schuldgefühlen umgehen zu können. Die Schmerzen waren nun ein Ausdruck ihrer Zuneigung. Ja, auch seiner eigenen, wie Sherlock wusste. Es war grauenhaft!

John würde lernen damit zu leben, er war stärker, als es im Moment glaubte. Stärker als er selbst, dachte Sherlock sarkastisch.

Tagelang hörte er nichts von John. Seine Kiste hatte er nie abgeholt, genauso wenig wie sein Zimmer ausgeräumt. Sherlock forschte nicht nach und vergrub sich tief in seinen Fall.  
Jegliche Gedanken an John eliminierte er schon, sobald er sie merkte.


	12. Chapter 12

Die letzten 2 Tage hatte es heftig geschneit und Sherlock kam eben vom Yard zurück. Der Fall war gelöst, doch er verspürte nicht den Triumph wie sonst. Ihm fehlte Johns Bewunderung.  
Als er die Treppe hochlief, glaubte er kaum, was er sah. Die Tür war eingetreten.  
John war zurück.

Als er die kaputte Tür aufstieß, sah er seinen Freund mitten im Raum stehen.   
"Was zum Teufel ...." entfuhr es ihm ungewollt barsch.

John stand ganz still, aufrecht und selbstsicher wie ein Soldat, der er mal war und sagte nichts. Sah ihn nur an. Doch Sherlock sah einen seltsamen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, den er nicht kannte. Er schob die Brauen zusammen. John sah aus wie immer, irgendwie. Aber auch wieder nicht. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Sherlock, wo er wohnte und was er tat. Dabei vermied er es aber ganz bewusst, seine Kleidung nach Indizien abzusuchen. Er sah John nur in die Augen und erkannte plötzlich, was an ihm anders war.

Er sah einen Mut und eine Stärke in diesen blaugrünen Augen, die er dort nie erwartet hatte.  
Und nun sprach John, nur drei Worte. Worte die Sherlock niemals in seinem Leben hören wollte.  
"Ich liebe dich!"   
Seine Stimme war fest und es war nun an Sherlock sprachlos da zustehen.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht." Es war sein vorletzter Ausweg.  
Sherlocks Stimme klang gefühllos, wenn auch leise.  
John wich seinem Blick nicht aus und widersprach ihm nicht. Er schaute ihn nur an, herausfordernd irgendwie. Selbstbewusst und energisch.

"Es ist so." sagte sein Freund nach einer Weile nun schlicht und Sherlock war hilflos.  
Es blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er trat näher zu John heran und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.  
"Verschwinde!" Sherlocks Augen hatten sich verengt.  
John wich zurück, ging jedoch nicht zur Tür, sondern stattdessen zu ihrem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer.  
"Nein." er setzte sich und Sherlock begriff schnell, was er vorhatte. Machtspielchen? Gut, soll er bekommen.

Sherlocks Stimme klang dunkel und verbot sich jede Widerworte:  
"Füße am Boden lassen, Hände auf den Tisch und Klappe halten!"

Sein Freund tat was er sagte und sprach tatsächlich kein Wort.

Dann ließ Sherlock John da sitzen und ging aus der Wohnung. Diesmal lief er in seinem allerbesten Anzug etwa 20km durch den Schnee. Wieder ein Paar Schuhe im Eimer.  
Als er völlig durchnässt zurück kam, wusste er schon unten an der Tür, dass John noch da war. Er schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf und ging nach oben.

John saß da, wie er ihn verlassen hatte und schaute ihn nur aus großen Augen an. Sherlock blieb an der Tür stehen und betrachtete seinen Freund. Der schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Aber so einfach war es nicht. So leicht war er nicht zu erreichen. Sherlock duschte lang und ausgiebig.   
Dann ging er zu John ins Wohnzimmer. Lestrade hatte etwas Neues für ihn und Sherlock begann zu recherchieren, wobei er John einfach nicht beachtete.

Eine Tür fiel zu, Mrs. Hudson würde gleich im Raum stehen. So war es auch.  
"John! Schön, dass sie wieder da sind!! Wie geht es Ihnen? Ziehen sie jetzt doch wieder ein? Ich habe Ihr Zimmer gelassen wie es war. Ich wusste immer, Sie kommen zurück." Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und wollte ihm die Hand geben. Doch John rührte sich nicht, lächelte nur freundlich. Sherlock beobachtete genau, was sein Freund tat.

Irritiert blieb die Vermieterin vor John stehen. Dann tätschelte sie ihm freundlich und verunsichert die Schulter und drehte sich zu Sherlock.  
Flüsternd fragte sie: "Was hat er denn?" und Sherlock schaute zu John.  
"Möglicherweise einen festen Willen."  
Mrs. Hudson schaute ihn besorgt an und runzelte dann die Stirn. Dann schaute sie zu John.  
"Ich bringe euch was zu essen Jungs."  
Sherlock sprang auf und schob die ältere Frau für seine Begriffe recht höflich zur Tür.  
"Nicht nötig, Mrs. Hudson, wir brauchen nichts."  
"Aber ...." hörte er nur, bevor er die Tür hinter ihr anlehnte.  
John verfolgte ihn mit Blicken aber Sherlock zuckte nur die Schultern. Dann setzte er sich wieder an seinen Rechner.

Ihm taten die Augen weh und schließlich machte er sein Notebook zu und dafür den Fernseher an. Vorher ging er in die Küche, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und tat einen Strohhalm rein und brachte es John. Er ließ ihn trinken, verzog dabei nicht das Gesicht und setzte sich dann auf das Sofa um fernzusehen bis er keine Lust mehr hatte.  
Irgendwann Mitternacht machte er das Licht aus.  
"Gute Nacht John!" sagte er, wie sonst immer und er schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Er war sich gar nicht sicher, ob John morgen auch noch da sitzen würde. John hatte sich verändert und er hatte ihn ziemlich falsch eingeschätzt. Andererseits, John war ein Soldat, ein Captain gewesen. Und dass er traumatisiert war, sollte eigentlich nichts über seine Fähigkeiten und seine Absichten aussagen. Er würde sehen ....  
Was er da gerade mit John tat, war seine letzte Möglichkeit dem zu entgehen, was er am meisten fürchtete.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, roch er Toast. Im ersten Moment dachte er, John hätte aufgegeben, doch fast im selben Moment hörte er die Stimme von Mrs. Hudson.

Ein Teller mit Toast und Butter und Eiern stand vor John und Sherlock musste fast lachen, als er die wirklich hilflosen und einzigartigen Blicke dieser beiden Personen auf sich spürte.  
Mrs. Hudson verstand natürlich gar nichts, schaute ihn irritiert und hilflos an. Johns Blick ging eher in die flehende Richtung.

"Aber er muss doch was essen! Und warum redet er nicht mit mir? Und überhaupt: Sherlock, warum sitzt John hier wie angebunden, wie schon gestern Abend?!" Ihre weinerliche Stimme ging in etwas über, was Sherlock gern als hysterisch bezeichnete.  
"Ihr macht so komische Spiele. Ihr könntet mich wenigstens vorwarnen."  
Sherlock legte ein Hand auf Mrs. Hudsons Schulter.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihm geht es gut. Er tut das ganz freiwillig. Und nun lassen sie mich bitte in Ruhe frühstücken, ja!?"   
Mrs. Hudsons Blicke irrten immer noch ziemlich verstört zwischen Sherlock und John hin und her. Dann rang sie die Hände und ging zur Tür.  
Mit einem "Ach ...." schloss sie endlich die Tür.

Sherlock schaute ernst zu John. Hatte er geschlafen? Wenn, dann wenig. Doch John sah ihn unverwandt an, dann schaute er zur Badezimmertür. Sherlock wusste, was er wollte und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber er gab ihm etwas zu trinken, wie gestern Abend.  
Dann drehte er John den Rücken zu und frühstücke. Nach dem Zeitungslesen zog er sich an und ging zu einem Tatort.

Als er wiederkam, ging er nicht in sein Haus, sondern in das leer stehende Haus gegenüber. Er hatte sich ein gutes Fernglas besorgt und suchte sich das passende Fenster, wodurch er John am besten sehen konnte. Mit einem gezielten Fußtritt brach er die Tür auf und trat in die staubigen, leeren und ziemlich kalten Räume.  
Draußen schneite es und es war dämmrig. Als er ging, hatte er extra Licht gemacht, damit er jetzt etwas sah.

John war da und Sherlocks Herz hüpfte. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er sich freute. So etwas hätte er nicht erwartet. John hatte tatsächlich Nerven aus Stahl. Sein Kopf lag auf dem Tisch, aber Sherlock sah, dass er nur döste. Seine Hände lagen da, wo sie liegen sollten. Seine Füße konnte er nicht sehen. War sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sein Freund sich nicht bewegt hatte.  
Sherlocks Bewunderung wuchs und so langsam musste er glauben, dass es John wirklich ernst meinte.

Dann sah er, wie John aufsah. Hatte es an der Tür geklopft? Sherlock schaute dahin. Sie war zu.   
Mist, da fiel ihm ein, dass Lestrade vorbei kommen wollte. Es war zu spät. Mrs. Hudson hatte dem Inspector Detective schon die Tür geöffnet und Sherlock wusste auch warum. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was John da tat und was Sherlock damit zu tun hatte. Sie sorgte sich und hatte Angst. Sherlock konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Genau dafür mochte er sie.

Dann sah er wie Lestrade auf John einredete. Der schüttelte immer nur den Kopf und tat schließlich gar nichts mehr. Lestrade kam zu John und berührte seinen Arm, da schüttelte John wieder heftig den Kopf. Sherlock sah, wie Lestrade vermutlich versuchte John zu überreden aufzustehen. Mrs. Hudson stand an der Tür, die Hände vor den Mund gelegt. Sherlock hatte fast Mitleid mit ihr. Es war eine wirklich absurde Situation. Aber Sherlock war aufgeregt und glücklich wie nie und schämte sich kein bisschen dafür.

Jetzt versuchte Greg John vom Tisch wegzuzerren, was ihm gelang. John versuchte sich festzuhalten, doch Lestrade war stärker und schleifte ihn hinter sich her, während er auf ihn einschimpfte. Mrs. Hudson verschwand aus dem Raum, es war zu viel für sie. Plötzlich rappelte sich John hoch und schlug Greg seine Faust ins Gesicht. Der taumelte geschockt zurück und John sprang wieder an den Tisch zurück, um sich genau so hinzusetzen, wie er eben saß.

Sherlocks Augen erstrahlten, während ein tiefes, ehrliches Lächeln sein blasses Gesicht leuchten ließ.

Lestrade stand noch eine Weile konfus herum, rieb sich die Wange und sagte noch etwas zu John. Doch der drehte den Kopf weg. Dann ging der DI Lestrade und John war wieder allein.

Er legte seinen Kopf nicht auf den Tisch, wie Sherlock erwartet hatte. John war stark, er schaute die ganze Zeit zur Tür. Sherlock wusste, er konnte heute Nacht nicht nach Hause. Er schrieb Mrs. Hudson eine SMS, dass sie John etwas zu trinken geben soll.

Sherlock war beeindruckt und er fühlte, dass er kaum noch widerstehen konnte. Er fuhr zu Mycroft und betrat zum ersten Mal den Diogenes-Club.

Mycroft fragte, warum er hier war, aber Sherlock erzählte ihm eine Lüge. Er wollte nur einen warmen Sessel für die Nacht und etwas zu trinken, etwas was seine Nerven beruhigte.   
Mycroft ließ ihn schließlich unter alten, stummen und muffig riechenden Männern allein.

Doch er war zu neugierig und rief Mrs. Hudson an, ob was passiert wäre. Die erzählte ihm natürlich brühwarm vom merkwürdigen John im Wohnzimmer.  
Mycroft wusste nicht was sie meinte, deshalb fuhr er selbst vorbei.


	14. Chapter 14

John verdrehte die Augen, als Sherlocks Bruder mit hochgezogenen Brauen und albern den Schirm schwingend den Raum betrat, gefolgt von ihrer Vermieterin  
Mycroft starrte ihn merkwürdig an.  
"Ich habe gehört, sie reden nicht?"  
John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist mein kleiner Bruder jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?" herrschte Mycroft Mrs. Hudson ganz unerwartet an, die erschrocken einen Schritt zurück wich. John wäre fast aufgesprungen. Warum hatten die verdammten Holmes kein Benehmen?!  
"Aber ... aber er tut das doch freiwillig, hat Sherlock gesagt." sagte die ältere Dame mit zittriger Stimme.

Mycroft Holmes durchbohrte John mit Blicken und der nickte schließlich zustimmend.  
"Warum John?" Das erste Mal erlebte John einen wirklich ratlosen Mycroft und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Was hätte er ihm sagen sollen, wenn er hätte sprechen dürfen? So was in der Art:

 

"Das würden sie nie verstehen, Mycroft. Es hat etwas mit menschlichen Gefühlen zu tun. Liebe. Schon mal davon gehört? Ach, eher nicht. Okay, verstehe. Dann lassen sie mich besser allein. Warum ich hier sitze? Ja, ich tue es freiwillig. Ich tue es, um Sherlock zu zeigen, wie wichtig es mir ist. Nein, er würde es nicht verhindern, denn er respektiert mich. NEIN! Er würde mich niemals quälen. Er tut es, weil auch er mich liebt, aber er kann es sich nicht eingestehen. Ich helfe ihm dabei ...und noch etwas:

Wer sagt denn, dass Liebe sanft und weich sein muss, Mycroft?"

 

Ein seliges Lächeln war auf Johns Mund und Mycroft spielte nervös mit seinem Schirm.  
"Sie wissen, dass sie nicht ewig hier sitzen können, John?! Sie müssen essen, sie müssen trinken ..."

Mrs. Hudson unterbrach ihn: "Ich darf ihm zu trinken geben. Anweisung von Sherlock." sie nickte nachdrücklich.  
Mycroft setzte sich nun gegenüber von John auf den Stuhl und blickte ihn schamlos an.   
"Sie haben sich verändert. Ich fürchte Sherlock färbt ab ..." sein Blicke wurde ein wenig abwesend, als denke er nach ... oder zurück.

"Ganz im Ernst John ..." und John vernahm erstaunt ehrliche Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.  
"Sie sehen nicht gut aus. Wie lange wollen sie das durchhalten? Ich verstehe schon, bis Sherlock kommt und sie erlöst. Sie beide sind krank, wissen sie das?"  
Dann hörte Mycroft es plätschern und zog verwirrt die Brauen hoch, schaute John an und sah nur, wie der die Schultern zuckte und entschuldigend grinste.

Entrüstet erhob sich Mycroft. Sherlock hätte seine Freunde gehabt am dummen Gesicht seines Bruders, dachte John amüsiert als Mycroft die Wohnung verließ.

Mrs. Hudson kam zurück gab ihm etwas zu trinken und schimpfte, dass sie den Teppich wegschmeißen könnte und wer das alles bezahlen soll und dass sie die Wohnung komplett renovieren müsse und dass sie nie wieder an zwei Männer vermieten wollte und dass ihre Hüfte weh tat und dass John doch endlich mal etwas essen solle ...und ... und ... und ...

John fühlte sich inzwischen wirklich schwach. Er schlief so gut wie nicht, aß nichts, trank nur wenig und sein ganzer Körper tat einfach nur weh. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Es war das beste Gefühl, was er jemals hatte. Er fühlte sich leicht, frei und so voller Hoffnung und Lebenswille wie niemals zuvor.

Er wusste, dass Sherlock kommen würde und alles würde gut werden, er wusste es einfach.  
Dann schlief er wohl ein. Oder wurde ohnmächtig?

*** 

Lautlos war Sherlock die Treppe hinauf geschlichen. Jetzt stand er an der Tür und betrachtete John. Noch wollte er ihn nicht erlösen. Aber er musste sehen, wie es John ging. Sein Kopf lag auf dem Tisch und er schlief fest und erschöpft. Seine Schmerzen konnte sich Sherlock noch nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen und er hatte auch kein Mitleid.

Dafür hatte er inzwischen grenzenlose Hochachtung vor seinem Freund. Hatte er das aus ihm gemacht? Wenn ja, dann hatten sich die eigenen, zerreißenden Zweifel gelohnt.  
Wenn das Ergebnis ein selbstbewusster John war, der nun seinen inneren Dämonen gewachsen war, dann war es ihm wert, dass er dieses eine Gefühl zulassen könnte, welches er so sehr verabscheute und fürchtete.

Als Sherlock seinen schlafenden Freund so betrachtete, hörte er im Geiste sein Lieblingsmusikstück: "Death is the Road to Awe". Niemals würde Sherlock jemanden erzählen, dass er immer diese Musik im Kopf hörte, wenn er etwas intensiv fühlte. Diesmal dröhnte die Musik in seinem Kopf und sein Herz schlug hart und fordernd gegen seine Brust. Er tat ein paar Schritte auf John zu. Ganz leise und vorsichtig.

Es war ein harter Kampf. Sherlock wollte ihn wecken, erlösen, lieben. Aber der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht der Richtige, das fühlte er.

Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und legte seine Hand ganz leicht auf Johns Schulter. Kaum konnte er atmen, nur die Wärme zwischen ihnen beiden floss. Sherlock schluckte wieder und fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Leise verließ er die Wohnung.  
Im Flur traf er Mrs. Hudson. Bevor sie etwas fragen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Noch nicht!" dann ging er weg.

***

Die Sessel im Diogenes Club waren auf Dauer unbequem und Sherlock verbrachte schließlich seine Nacht auf dem Teppich und wachte mit steifen Gliedern und völlig durchgefroren auf.  
Natürlich hatte er gestern noch ein Gespräch mit Mycroft, der nichts verstand und Erklärungen wollte. Aber Sherlock erläuterte es ihm nicht. Es ging seinen Bruder nichts an und er würde das niemals verstehen. Schließlich verließ ihn Mycroft zornig. Sherlock wusste, er war nicht böse auf ihn, er war nur wütend, weil er nichts begriff.

Als Sherlock seinen Freund später von Gegenüber beobachtete, wusste er, dass er ihn nicht noch eine Nacht sitzen lassen konnte. John war völlig entkräftet, nahe einer Ohnmacht, aus der er nicht so schnell aufwachen würde, wenn Sherlock sie zuließ.

Mit schnellen Schritten wanderte Sherlock am Ufer der Themse entlang. Er musste sich nun entscheiden. Das Risiko der Veränderung oder alles beim Alten lassen.  
Er hatte John verändert und John hatte ihn verändert. Im Grunde war es schon geschehen. Was mit einem gutgemeintem Freundschaftsdienst begann, entwickelte sich über die sexuelle Begierde zu einem tiefen Gefühl. Zuneigung, Liebe, Verständnis und Annahme.

Sherlock wusste plötzlich, welches Glück er hatte, dass John ihn so liebte, wie er war. Und auch John konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Sherlock niemals Vorurteile hatte, dass er keine Grenzen kannte und das ihn die Meinung seines Umfeldes niemals interessierte. Sonst wäre nicht möglich gewesen, was geschehen war und noch passieren würde.

Endlich wusste Sherlock was er wollte. Er rannte nach Hause. Riss die Tür auf. John sah auf und Sherlock wusste, es war höchste Zeit. Er ließ die Wanne in seinem kleinen Badezimmer einlaufen.  
Dann schnappte er sich John, trug ihn ins Bad, zog ihn aus und erntete dafür ein schwaches aber dankbares Lächeln.

"Alles ist gut John. Du darfst reden." sagte Sherlock und weinte ungehemmt, während er seinem Freund in die Wanne half.

Aber John sagte nichts, was sollte er auch sagen? Er bekam das was er wollte, Sherlocks Lippen auf seinen. Dessen Hände an seinem Körper, dessen Liebe. Auch John hatte das Leid in Sherlock erkannt und würde dessen Schmerz nur zu gern mit ihm teilen.

John konnte nur ein heißeres "Danke" krächzen. Dann ließ ihn Sherlock für einen Moment allein in der Badewanne liegen. Man hörte ihn nur durch den Hausflur brüllen:  
"Mrs. Hudson! Essen!! Viel und schnell!"

John lächelte.  
Mit einer Sanftheit, die John Sherlock nie zugetraut hatte wusch er ihn. Dann brachte er ihn ins Bett und stopfte ihn mit Essen voll. Seine sonst so kalten und berechnenden Augen weilten ununterbrochen auf John. Schließlich sagte er, als John ein großes Stück kaltes Huhn im Mund hatte:  
"Ich liebe dich auch, John Watson!" 

Es hörte sich seltsam an, aus seinem Mund. Fremdartig und nicht einzuordnen.   
So wie die Beziehung der Beiden. 

Bizarr.

Unter dem Bett zog Sherlock nun zu Johns Überraschung einen edle Reitgerte hervor, an deren Griff eine große, rote Schleife prangte.  
"Für dich!"


End file.
